Birth in Heaven
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Rin runs past Len in tears after Miku's harsh words, and the golden-haired boy must hunt her down and show her that she truly is his best friend. Rin x Len (Noncest.) Oneshot. •COMPLETE•


_**I know, I know. I should get my own ideas. But these MMDs hold so much inspiration!:D If you just search on YouTube "Birth in Heaven mmd" it should be the first thing to come up. **_

_**I actually think, in the MMD, they're meant to be twins. Buuuut I prefer to see them as mirror images, so...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Vocaloid isn't mine:3 Wish it was, but it isn't.**_

_**Oh, and for the first time ever, as much as I hate it, I'm switching POVs. Errrgh, it drives me insane!**_

* * *

•**Len POV•**

_Can't believe Neru has a crush on me. Why did Haku drag me to go talk to her, anyway? It's not like it was destined to be some fairy tale ending. Ugh. These people are nuts._

I let my mind roam as I rounded the corner of the house, following along the length of the gray stone wall until I could turn onto the walkway that led to the door.

_Wonder what these girls are going through today? Things always get pretty crazy when none of us manly guys are there to put a stop to it._

I glanced to the left, then to the right, as I padded along the pebble walkway, taking in the beautiful sight of luscious green grass covering the lawn, dotted with pale flowers. Birds sang their friendly song as a warm breeze ruffled through my messy blonde bangs. What a lovely day...

Just as I was about to reach out for the golden handle, the door flung open. I leaped back in shock as Rin dashed past me, her head held low and tears streaming out behind her. My confused cerulean eyes followed her as she bounded away as fast as she could, whimpering and sniffling. I had half a mind to run after her, but I held myself back, watching for several moments before slowly turning to look into the house.

Miku stood there, her teal gaze fixed on the ground. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed so that she looked bewildered, but the intensity burning in her eyes and her lips that were stretched out in a thin line told me another story.

Meiko poked her head out of the kitchen, one hand on her hip. And hey, for once, she didn't smell of that nasty sake she liked to drink. She gazed at me for a moment before turning to the teal-haired girl.

"Miku?" I asked, hoping she'd fill me in on the situation. What else was there for me to say?

"Hey..." the brunette girl prompted softly.

Miku blinked slowly and turned her head in another direction as though to avoid our harsh stares.

Meiko dropped her hand from her hip to hang limply at her side. Her eyes were soft and full of wisdom - something I really didn't expect from her, of all people. "Len...go after her."

As the brunette girl spoke, Miku spun around, her twin tails flowing out behind her. She made her way over to the stairs as Meiko told me something about the argument she could hear going on between my best friend and the long-haired girl. Miku climbed up a few of the stairs before halting and bringing a hand to her heart to clutch at the fabric of her shirt. She turned to me with a saddened expression, almost like she was begging for me to make amends.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hung my head, muttering, "M'kay. Thanks." I grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut just as Meiko turned back to say something to Miku.

Sighing, I padded back to the end of the driveway. I glanced to the left, blinked a couple of times in respective thought, and decided to head right.

My walk lasted for what felt like years. It was far too long; Rin was wandering around out there, all depressed, and I wasn't there to comfort her like I usually am. Just the mere thought of it scared me.

I passed down several streets, craning my neck to search for that familiar white bow that bobbed up and down with each step she took. Nothing. I stared after each car that drove by, to see if maybe, just maybe, she was dumb enough to hitchhike. No sign of her. Anytime I heard some sort of music, I'd stop and look around to see if she'd be jamming to the beat. No such luck.

I wouldn't be giving up anytime soon, but I started to feel like the possibility of finding my friend was next to none. That is, until I saw her carefully walking on the pier, gazing out at the shimmering ocean that matched the color of our eyes. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

_She's okay..._

Slowly, I took a seat there on the stone stairs, placing my hands on my lap. My sad gaze followed her as she walked. She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell. I bent over and lowered my head almost to my knees_. Now what?_

As she sat down, I figured I should go talk to her. I rose to my feet and padded back the way I came until I reached a vending machine. After buying a couple of orange sodas - her favorite - I went back to find her, my best friend.

•**Rin's POV•**

_You're nothing but a short, flat-chested little whore! That's why he doesn't, and will never, love you! Haven't you looked in the mirror lately? You're too much of a tomboy for any guy to be interested in! Even Meiko can get a guy, and that's saying something!_

I lowered myself until I was sitting and wrapped my arms around my knees, turning my head to rest my cheek on my arm as I stared off into the distance. Miku's words really stung. People don't really see me like that, do they? She was just angry...she didn't mean it.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't convince myself. Tears burned in my eyes. I heaved a sigh and buried my face in my knees_. I really am just worthless, aren't I?_

It felt like I sat there for ages when, out of nowhere, something cold hovered by my arm. My head instantly snapped to the right to see an orange can dangling there, clutched from the top by fingers with bright yellow nails similar to my own. Mouth slightly agape, I dragged my gaze off the drink to look at Len, who was squatting just behind me and fixing me with a bored expression.

"You didn't have to come, you know..."I said as I wiped my eyes on the black arm warmer that covered my forearm before smiling up at him gratefully. My gaze grew distant as my cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink.

"Mmm," was his only response as he swirled the soda around, a silent way of telling me to take it.

With slow movements, I reached to take the can from him. He stood up as I did so, popping the tab back so he could take a sip. I stared at my drink. Orange soda. My favorite. He really knows how to cheer me up.

"You coming?" he asked softly.

I glanced up at him with a gentle smile as I cracked the can open and brought it to my lips.

_-Le Timeskip-_

Len walked in front of me, hands behind his head as though he was relaxing. I followed after him, searching my mind for something to say. Silence drove me crazy, even though I loved spending time with him. I dropped my gaze to the ground for a few moments before looking back up at him, watching his small ponytail sway back and forth with each step.

"Why did you come to talk to me?" I queried, trying to speak through the smile that grew on my lips.

He dropped his hands down to swing at his sides. "We've been together since the day we were born, and you haven't figured out that I love you?"

My head jerked in his direction, and I froze in my spot with wide eyes. He loves me? Memories started flooding back, memories of our past that I treasured.

_The most recent thing that happened for us was becoming a member of Vocaloid. And, obviously, we had to take a good cover picture for our albums. The only thing we could hope for was that the picture took right the first time, so we wouldn't have to go through this pain again. Miku and Luka were lucky, standing in the middle of the photo, relaxed and happy. Kaito had his arms out, prepared to catch Meiko when she fell from her awkward jump. And Len and I were leaning back against each other, relying completely on each other for support._

_The moment the camera flashed, Meiko hit the ground when Kaito tried - and failed - to break her fall. I straightened up, but Len went tumbling back when I moved. I couldn't help but giggle as he collapsed to the ground._

_|.|.|.|_

_Another memory, though I'm not entirely sure why I was so fond of it. Len and I played a lot of instruments, and guitar was definitely not my favorite. But, of course, we had to if we wanted to perform. He was just sitting there, watching me awkwardly strum chords, while he had his arms draped over his own guitar and muttered encouragement._

_|.|.|.|_

_Len and I were rehearsing a new song; one that he wrote all himself, I might add. And it had to have been one of my favorites, only...I swear, the boy could get his voice to a higher note than should be physically possible. So, as he stood there with his eyes squeezed shut and holding a note as long as he could, I balled my hand into a fist and punched him in the shoulder. He gasped in surprise and stared at me in confusion, but I kept a pretty convincing 'angry' expression._

_|.|.|.|_

_The only things we ever did were somehow related to our music. Practicing our instruments, rehearsing our lines, and...dancing. How I hated it._

_Len caught up to me as I kicked my left leg into the air and swung my arms around like there was no tomorrow. I may have hated all the physical activity, but seeing my mirror image at my side, trying to mimic my movements...the time was almost enjoyable._

_|.|.|.|_

_I remember when Len and I were watching T.V one time. I don't exactly remember why I did it, but I somehow ended up on my knees behind him, hands on his shoulders and chin resting on his head. Neru walked by our room, and she paused to watch us for a second, but kept on going. I still wonder to this day...had she been jealous?_

_|.|.|.|_

_Len always loved browsing these ridiculous videos on YouTube, and he dragged me to his room to watch one with him. I bent over the desk, while he got to chill in that comfortable chair of his. My face was pretty close to his, and it felt good. Then, at the same time, he and I burst into laughter._

_|.|.|.|_

_There was the time he and I were fiddling with the buttons in the recording studio. I can be quite honest when I say that I have no idea what any of that stuff means; Miku was usually the one to handle that. But even though I was turning random knobs and pushing levers, Len was still nodding his head to the creative beat I made, while I giggled uncontrollably._

_|.|.|.|_

_On stage...stretching before a show. My legs were spread apart in a V, and I struggled to reach forward as far as possible. I knew I needed to get more flexible, but I sure hadn't thought that my complaining and fail at loosening up my muscles would give Len the idea that it was okay to walk over and sit on my back! The jerk._

_|.|.|.|_

_I bent over to pick Len up by his feet, while he struggled to get a grip at the carpet with his hands. His laugh was nervous; after all, he'd only been joking around with me. But still. He knew better than to mess with me. I dragged him towards me, and he looked up at me, amused and a little frightened. Small giggles still escaped from his throat._

_"Don't make me kick you," I growled, lifting my foot over that one spot where he certainly wouldn't want to get hit._

_|.|.|.|_

_He was facing me on the bus, smiling and giggling, when one of the many people who had packed on bumped into him. Len stumbled forward and tried to catch himself by slamming his hand up against the wall by my shoulder as his body got even closer to mine. I squeaked in surprise as my face flushed a dark color, looking up at him through my thick eyelashes as he muttered an apology. I didn't mind..._

_|.|.|.|_

_I bowed to the audience after a wonderful show, my short hair falling around my face. Len saluted like the moron he was._

_|.|.|.|_

_I thought back to some of the earlier memories, back when Len and I were just little kids. We decided it would be a good idea to climb a brick wall, and since I was older, he had to give me a boost. I tried to hoist myself up, but instead, I ended up stepping on his head and sending him to the ground, only to leave myself dangling there awkwardly._

_|.|.|.|_

_Len and I were always trying to find a way to see which of us was better. This time, it was a race. We ran alongside each other, until Len stumbled and collapsed to the ground. I skidded to a halt immediately and went to comfort him when he started crying like a little baby._

_|.|.|.|_

_Somehow, even though we were sound asleep, we managed to keep on holding hands. It showed how we would never be apart, never let anyone else get in the way of our friendship. He rolled over and clasped my hand a little tighter. We would be together...forever._

A smile formed on my lips, my eyes glazed over in thought. Len loved me...because I was his best friend. We grew up together, and no one would ever separate us. I blinked and glanced to one side, blushing at the thought.

_I love you too, Len._

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "You coming, or what?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yea..."

Len turned again and took the lead. I smiled.

_You're my best friend, Len._

I sped up, bounding to catch up to him. When I reached his side, I lightly bumped my head against his. He gave me a weak glare in protest and a faint grin lit his face. I linked my arm with his and walked alongside him.

_I love you, Len. You're my heaven._

* * *

_**That's it! I skipped a couple of flashbacks, because I just wasn't sure what to write for them. And if you haven't seen that MMD, GO WATCH IT AND REPORT YOUR THOUGHTS BACK TO ME! :3**_

_**Let me know what you think, and please tell me if there are any errors!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune **_


End file.
